


Playing Alone

by Kierkegarden



Series: Playing Alone [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Divine Justice, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, God Complex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, OOC, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S1:E8 Anime Divergence, Smut, Technically Light is Underage, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/pseuds/Kierkegarden
Summary: With wire-taps and surveillance cameras in the Yagami household, Light must prove his innocence in the Kira investigation by harnessing his boyish lust as a weapon. Of course, the pornographic magazine act is just a cover. Light is banking on L watching the whole performance.One step ahead, Light uses the footage to mock the mysterious L - to point out his God-complex, his dubious morality and to give him definitive evidence that, if transferred to the wrong hands, could make L look like the criminal.  What Light doesn't know is that, in spite of that- perhaps because of that - L likes it.





	Playing Alone

The moment L sees the images of Chief Yagami’s son, he has a feeling, maybe a prayer. It’s a carefully constructed fantasy of a brilliant mind in a beautiful body, a mind that had so nimbly dodged his own investigation. Behind Yagami’s pressed collar and tan skin, his self-satisfied smile, an evil creature is hiding. A devil in disguise. All of these little details betray him to L. Plainly, L either possesses God-like insight or is wickedly self-indulgent. Probably both. Surveying the footage of Penber’s death, L thanks the former. With any luck, the latter will be sated by his next move. 

 

Wiretaps and cameras have been set up in the Yagami household. Initially, Soichiro Yagami protests the investigation but his stoic devotion to the law wins out. Of course, this devotion is rooted in a firm trust of L’s methods. Something that even L couldn’t - or wouldn’t - explain. Success after success enabled certain privileges, arsenals at your disposal.  L has been spoiled by that. Today, it has manifested in the ability to watch whoever he likes and draw his own conclusions and today, he wants to watch Light Yagami, the schoolboy facade for one the greatest mass murderers in history. 

 

Indeed, the precautionary measures Light takes to secure his room are already a tip off. L assures Chief Yagami that this is normal behavior for a seventeen year old boy. After all, L did similar things as a kid, to master security - or because he valued his private time. It is a bizarre justification for normality as he has never classified himself as normal, but it wouldn’t do to have the chief suspecting his own son, or, conversely, turning on L. How strong his resolve was when it came to his own family was unclear. It would be messy.

 

L balances on the edge of his chair, watching Light double check his closet lock. He secretly hopes Light has similar methods to his own boyhood self . It could definitely prove interesting.

 

Unfortunately, the evidence proves to be surprisingly mundane: an adult magazine collection hidden in hollow books. No, that can’t be it at all. There definitely had to be more to it. L scowls.

 

Of course, this is enough so that the boy’s father no longer wants to watch. Who could really blame him? L had interacted with parents such as him on many occasions - the type whose primary concern is the loss of their child’s life or their child’s innocence, whichever they believe comes first. Doubtlessly, Light has probably been stroking himself to this kind of material for years. The thought sends a shiver down L’s spine and another at the disgusting fantasy of Light’s overactive teenage mind.

 

L assures Yagami that he may return to headquarters tomorrow. Perhaps it's out of courtesy or that heaping portion of self indulgence that dictates L’s decisions, or because it’s a win-win situation, L decides to finish the surveillance alone that night. With furrowed brows, the worried father agrees. It will be better that way. Get it over quickly. 

 

Light’s grainy figure settles himself on his bed on L’s screen. Pouring over a magazine with some large chested girl in a bikini, L can all but make out his gaze. It shifts a bit, importantly, somewhere unfocused: towards the vent. _ So he knows about the surveillance _ . A smile curves across L's lips. He knew it was too contrived. 

 

Instead of simply flicking through the pages, Light stretches comfortably on the bed. It’s _almost_ believable as he nimbly discards first his trousers and then his underwear, revealing - perhaps - the obscured outline of an erection. L leans in, intrigued. Bending over himself tantalizingly, Light’s act loses all believability when he unbuttons his shirt as well. This is definitely a performance. 

 

Light’s body arches naked on his bed, eyes now clearly settled on the vent as if to challenge L, as if to call him out. _ I’m a just your average teenage boy, doing what average teenage boys do. And you can’t stop watching me. You can’t use this to prove my guilt, but you’ll watch it all the way through anyway, you Pervert, and you’ll enjoy it.  _ A hot fluttering stirs L’s own erection as he realizes this was very pointedly meant for  _ him.  _ Light must have known that the Japanese Police Force wouldn’t use such methods of their own will, with so little evidence. It’s a direct counter to L’s move, a way to say, “yes, I am your perfect sexy criminal. What’s next?” 

 

Of course, a glorified solo underage sex tape with grainy footage doesn’t stand up in court. But it certainly makes L stand to attention, fatally aware that it’s a gift as much as it is a challenge. If anything, this particular piece of evidence points to  _ L’s _ amorality. His willingness to forget that the suspect is seventeen and indulge in his wanton behavior. L shifts out of his thinking position, as 5% assuredness becomes 95%.  _ Damn it, Kira. _

 

He glances around the headquarters building, confirming his solitude and unzips the fly of his own jeans, releasing his ever-hardening cock from its prison. Light is all doe eyes on the screen, his left hand running up and down his naked form and his right persistently squeezing and stroking his shaft. He hasn’t looked at the damned magazine since he got it out, instead he stares intently at the camera. This is another tease, another  _ Shinigami Love Apples _ , a clue so useless that it feels like a predator playing with its food before devouring it whole - and L hesitates, straining to hear meaning in Light’s soft moans over his own ragged breath.  _ God, yes.  _ If there’s anything L loves more than watching people squirm in a corner - his corner -, it's the rare opportunity for a role reversal. He has always been a bit of a masochist that way. 

 

L begins to stroke himself as well. He can’t  _ not _ and there’s no reason not to. Everybody has gone home, leaving business in his hands - literally - and he can’t deny that it feels so deplorably good. He pumps in time with Light, feeling those eyes penetrating him through the camera. This seems too depraved of a move even for Kira, who can’t know L’s age or face or much in the way of his personality. This tape is for any L. All manner of Ls. That makes Light Yagami nothing more than a filthy wanton whore. 

 

L’s final, deliberate strokes quicken as his orgasm builds within him. It’s not for any L, because there is  _ only one L _ . This is meant for  _ me _ . His moans are for  _ me _ . He wants  _ me _ to watch him, he’s expecting me to. This is a private show for  _ me and me alone. _ The unabashedly self-indulgent fodder is enough to send L careening over the edge. He comes harder than he has in the past three years.

 

As if divinely orchestrated, Light’s release matches in perfect time. His head cants back and he lets out a long quiet sigh through gritted teeth as his seed spills out over his belly. It’s hard to make out in the blurry footage but L swears he can see the boy smirking.

 

_ Very well, _ L muses in half-lidded post orgasmic glory,  _ as of tomorrow, we will focus the investigation on Light Yagami as our Prime Suspect.  _ In truth, no conclusion could have pleased the detective more. He wipes his desktop with cleaner and a paper towel, sealing their first secret. He had suspected that Kira might think like him - little more than a greedy child, dancing on the line of justice and wickedness. Two can play at that game and truthfully, L wishes more than anything that he didn’t have to play alone.


End file.
